1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose wagons and, more specifically to a hose wagon wherein the hose reel, about which a use hose is coiled, is free to rotate completely about a vertical axis.
2. Background Information
Hose wagons are structured to support and carry a length of hose, hereinafter the “use hose,” which is typically coiled about a hose reel. The hose wagon includes a frame assembly that rotatably supports the hose reel. The hose reel is, typically, structured to rotate about a horizontal axis, but may be structured to rotate about a vertical axis. A horizontal axis is preferred as winding the hose is more easily accomplished. The hose wagon is further coupled to a supply hose structured to supply water from a water supply. A hose wagon water supply assembly couples the supply hose and the use hose. The water supply assembly includes a rotatable interface disposed between the supply side and the use side. Typically, at least a portion of the water supply assembly, including the rotatable interface, is disposed along the rotational axis of the hose reel. In this configuration, the user may coil the use hose about the hose reel for transport, and then uncoil the use hose for use.
However, when a user is using the use hose, the use hose may be moved about the hose wagon into a location that causes the use hose to bind or become crimped. That is, typically, the use hose is uncoiled, or fed, from the front side of the hose wagon. When a user moves the use hose to a lateral side, or to the back side, of the hose wagon, the hose will bind or become crimped on the hose wagon. Accordingly, attempts have been made to provide a hose reel with two axes of rotation; a horizontal axis, for coiling/uncoiling the hose about the reel, and a vertical axis, that allows the use hose to be freely moved about the hose wagon. See e.g., U.S. Design Pat. No. D547,021.
These attempts while functional in the abstract, were not functional in operation. That is, such designs failed to account for effect of the either, or both, of the supply hose and use hose. For example, a hose wagon such as, but not limited to, the hose wagon disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D547,021 has a vertically extending handle that extends above the bottom of the hose reel. Thus, if a user were to uncoil a length of use hose out of the lateral side of the hose wagon and then attempt to move behind the hose wagon to the other lateral side of the hose wagon, the use hose would bind against the handle. Thus, a hose wagon in this configuration actually has a limited range of vertical rotation.
Further, the range of vertical rotation of such hose wagons is also limited by the supply hose. When the supply hose is simply coupled to the use hose using a water supply assembly having a single rotational interface, e.g. as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D547,021 an interface disposed along the hose reel axis of rotation, the hose reel may not rotate freely about the vertical axis. That is, without a water supply assembly having a vertical rotation interface, the supply hose will simply wrap around the hose reel and prevent the free rotation thereof.